


Paradoja

by dokingsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokingsoo/pseuds/dokingsoo
Summary: "Incómodo, rio esperando que le dijeran que era una broma. Sin embargo, los cadáveres no podían hablar."Fanfic escrito por daeromance para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile
Collections: EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile





	Paradoja

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito por daeromance para el Concurso de Halloween - EXOTUBRE - EXO Chile

Incómodo, rio esperando que le dijeran que era una broma. Sin embargo, los cadáveres no podían hablar.

Entonces se quedó ahí, mirando a su alrededor. No era posible. Y esos malditos escalofríos no ayudaban en nada. Do Kyungsoo cayó sobre sus rodillas. El vacío en su pecho pesaba tanto. Ni todos sus gritos fueron suficientes para calmar aquel dolor que lo hacía mil pedazos.

Detrás de él, la puerta que forzó después de tocarla tantas veces sin recibir respuesta. Delante de él, el cuerpo de Oh Sehun se encontraba inmóvil sobre un sillón de terciopelo rojo, que brillaba con el crepitar del fuego. La luna estaba pálida sobre el cielo nocturno, al igual que la piel del joven chico. Kyungsoo no era capaz de posar sus ojos otra vez en él. Sus lágrimas se lo impedían. No podía asumirlo. Ni siquiera lo creía. Le fue imposible reprimir el llanto. El chico que le dijo que nunca había tenido un verdadero amigo. El que tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para nadie. El Sehun que odiaba estar solo y que, sin querer, lo había abandonado.

El piso de madera de pronto se hizo un lugar confortable ante el hecho de que sus piernas no lo sostenían. A lo mejor el cuerpo de Byun Baekhyun lo comprendía.

Su cabello rubio caía de forma delicada en su frente y sus eternos ojos cerrados. Estaba muy delgado, a raíz de las dietas y el ejercicio a los que diariamente se sometía. Era frustrante pensar que aquella angelical figura no tardaría en ser consumida por los gusanos y las moscas. En vida, Baekhyun fue el ser más admirable y fuerte que Kyungsoo tuvo oportunidad de conocer. En parte, se debía a todas las críticas que recibió en su niñez. Lo habían hecho madurar antes. Trabajó muy duro para sentirse bien consigo mismo y ayudar a los demás. Ni en sueños se le hubiese ocurrido que su fin sería de ese modo. Desplomado en la sala de estar una noche de jueves en Halloween.

Recuperando un poco la compostura, Kyungsoo intentó salir del estado de shock que le produjo esta escena. Aunque no era para menos. Se apoyó en la mesita de la sala para poder levantarse. Debía hacer algo. Pronto podría preguntarse cómo había sucedido todo, porque si lo pensaba detenidamente, ya no servía de nada. Luego habría un momento.

Vislumbró con asombro un teléfono fijo en la pared. Hace no mucho tiempo, Baekhyun estaba pagando alquiler a medias con Sehun a una anciana jubilada, para llegar más fácilmente a su lugar de trabajo, así que tenía sentido que la casa tuviera esas cosas. Marcó con rapidez al número de la policía de la ciudad. Se puso nervioso al notar lo mucho que tardaban en atender la llamada. Cuando empezó a sentir que estaba a punto de desmayarse, un hombre de voz ronca le contestó con cordialidad:

-Buenas noches, habla el policía de turno ¿Podría comunicarme a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido?

-Si, claro. Me encuentro de visita en una propiedad privada al lado norte y sus dueños se encuentran sin signos vitales, por lo que me parecería...

\- ¿Aló?- preguntó el policía, confuso.

\- Lo siento, intentaré hablar más fuerte- el chico, en realidad, estaba hablando en un tono bastante audible- ¿Ahora si puede oír...?

\- ¡Es increíble! - el tono amable del hombre desapareció por completo.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- ¿Acaso no saben que esta es una línea de emergencia? ¡No es para gastar bromas tan estúpidas! ¡Para qué llaman si no contestan!

\- ¡SEÑOR! ¡HAY DOS MUERTOS EN ESTA CASA! -Kyungsoo empezó a gritarle- ¡NO ESTOY...!

\- ¡La próxima vez no lo toleraré! ¡Ya van cuatro en el día! ¡Estoy harto! - y muy molesto, le colgó.

Definitivamente, era un chiste. Uno muy malo. Estaba comenzando a marearse.

¿Cuándo se supone que despertaría? Era una pesadilla, ¿verdad?

Tenía que serlo.

Prendió el televisor con un control remoto que parecía haber sido lanzado bruscamente al suelo. La pantalla negra se iluminó, mostrando un canal de noticias. Eran las diez y media de la noche. Apagó en seguida el aparato. Los vecinos no estaban despiertos y la calle estaba envuelta en un silencio abrumador. Los niños se habían marchado.

Sin duda todo era tan estúpido. Solo había ido a visitar a Baekhyun porque sabía que él amaba Halloween y ver películas de terror durante la noche. Y a grandes rasgos, Sehun también disfrutaba de su compañía. Entonces, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

No había rastros de sangre, ni armas o pistas de un robo. Kyungsoo no entendía nada.

Además, ¿Qué diablos pasó con el teléfono? Él pudo escuchar perfectamente a ese hombre, y apostaba que no existían interferencias. Incluso le gritó ¿En serio contratan a gente sorda justo en ese instante?

Dio un respingo al sentir las vibraciones de un celular. Lo reconoció en seguida. Era el de Sehun. Se acercó a él algo dudoso, quitándoselo suavemente del bolsillo del pantalón. Era una suerte que nunca lo cifrara con claves. La mala memoria siempre es útil en situaciones dolorosas.

Se trataban de mensajes de Chanyeol.

_“Oye, te llamé hace horas, ¿Por qué no contestas?_

_Siempre nos juntamos en Halloween con Jongdae y Baekhyun en su casa. _

_¡Te llegan los mensajes! Deja de hacerte el interesante, no soy tu novia. _

_Jongdae llama a Baekhyun y tampoco le contesta. ¿Les pasó algo?”_

El último mensaje decía:

_“Son unos idiotas”_

Kyungsoo no iba a perder esta oportunidad. Ya tenía suficiente con perder su propio móvil. Pero no le diría a Chanyeol lo ocurrido. Deseaba con muchas fuerzas que fuera mentira. Y si lo creía, podría funcionar.

_“Ven a casa de Baekhyun, por favor. Es importante.”_

Inmediatamente después de haber enviado el mensaje, Chanyeol se puso en línea. Siempre trataba de contestar a la brevedad, porque no le gustaba dejar esperando a los demás. Para él, no era necesario.

_“¡Ahora te dignas a contestar! _

_En fin, ¿Qué pasa?”_

Kyungsoo palideció

_“Solo ven. Ahora. _

_Si quieres trae a Jongdae, pero lleguen en seguida”_

Finalmente, leyó con pena:

_“¡Ustedes dos!”_

En la lista de chats se encontraba un sinnúmero de mensajes sin contestar. Do consideró prudente no ser él quien les diera una respuesta, sino esperar la llegada de ambos chicos. Primero era importante evaluar la situación.

Se aproximó a una ventana, viendo los autos pasar. Eran muy pocos, aunque le daban una esperanza de vida. Se había sentido muy aislado del mundo en apenas unos minutos.

Kyungsoo conocía a Park Chanyeol desde la secundaria, por lo cual, le tenía mucha estima y confianza. No obstante, Jongdae era un misterio para él. Algunas veces se habían reunido los tres, y siempre demostró ser una persona reservada y pensativa. A pesar de eso, era muy amigo de Chanyeol.

Muy interesante, porque el otro chico era todo lo contrario. Extrovertido, ruidoso, y de muy buen corazón. Quién los entiende.

Volviendo al presente, tenía que pensar en una explicación cuando vieran dos cuerpos tirados en la casa. Ni él lo sabía con exactitud ¡Vaya!

El celular de Sehun vibró otra vez. Nuevamente, era Chanyeol.

_“Estamos llegando. Como no hay transporte a esta hora, Minseok nos trajo en su auto _

_Espero que no sea un problema.”_

¡Oh! Ya no había marcha atrás.

_“No importa...”_

Justo antes de enviarlo, Kyungsoo se dio cuenta de que el celular no era suyo, sino de Sehun. Se supone que no era él quien contestaba, sino _Sehun_. Y cuando Chanyeol entrara se daría cuenta de que no había hablado con él. Así que no envió nada.

_Por favor, ¡No pueden estar muertos! Debe ser un error. Tienen que despertar. Por favor, no nos hagan esto... A lo mejor estoy confundido y ustedes en realidad se emborracharon y tienen el sueño pesado ¿sí?_

Los pensamientos de Kyungsoo iban a gran velocidad. Hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa. El auto de Minseok se encontraba en la esquina de la calle.

El fuego de la chimenea se apagó de pronto. Un viento helado recorrió la habitación a pesar de que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas.

-¡Baekhyun! ¡Somos nosotros! - alzó la voz Jongdae.

-¿Sehun?- Llamaron Chanyeol y Minseok al mismo tiempo.

_¡Qué más da!_ Se dijo Kyungsoo para sí mismo.

Respiró hondo y caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, decidido. Lo giró... Y la puerta no se abrió. Era una locura.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - Jongdae estaba furioso.

Y de una patada (bueno, siendo sinceros, tras varias patadas), Jongdae echó la puerta abajo.

Minseok profirió un grito.

Kyungsoo vio a los tres chicos entrar velozmente a la casa.

\- ¡Las luces no funcionan! - Chanyeol estaba tocando todos los interruptores una y otra vez.

-Esperen- Minseok puso la linterna de su teléfono- ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¡Despierten! ¿No ven que rompí la puerta? - Jongdae se encontraba hiperventilado. Muy al contrario de la imagen que Do tenía de él. - ¿O tengo que hacer más escándalo?

Todo quedó en silencio cuando la luz regresó.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron! -dijo al fin Kyungsoo- Vine a la casa y encontré a Baekhyun y a Sehun...

Pero nadie pareció escucharlo. Ni se inmutaron con su presencia.

\- ¿Ellos están...?- Chanyeol se arrodilló para ver mejor a Baekhyun- ¡Hey! Reacciona- Le pegó una pequeña cachetada.

-¡Minseok, ve a la cocina mientras yo voy al baño! - Jongdae parecía atar cabos- Trae un vaso con agua, ¡Pronto!

_¿O sea, no podían verlo ni escucharlo?_

Inmediatamente, el pelinegro trajo lo que pidió. La madera de la casa comenzó a crujir.

\- ¡Tíralo en la cara!

En frente del sillón, Minseok le arrojó a Sehun el agua en la cara.

-No parece bastante- confirmó, zarandeando al menor en los hombros.

_¿Por qué todo el mundo lo ignoraba?_

-Lo encontré- se jactó Jongdae, orgulloso. Enseñó un frasco de pastillas.

-No me digas nada- el pelinegro posó en su rostro una expresión sombría.

-En lo absoluto, querido amigo- lo contradijo con una sonrisa- Son pastillas somníferas.

_Gracias a todos los cielos._

Chanyeol soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Probablemente no han podido dormir estos días- Minseok estaba asombrado por la mente tan ágil del castaño- Aunque es comprensible, pues fue un golpe muy duro. Estoy más tranquilo. Sólo están dormidos.

-Menos mal- murmuró Chanyeol más tranquilo- No hubiera podido imaginar...

-Lo sé- Los ojos de Jongdae parecían realmente tristes- Todos estamos afectados.

-No hubiera podido imaginar que ellos también hubieran fallecido- Chanyeol se cubrió el rostro con las manos. - No lo hubiese soportado.

-Calma...- Minseok puso su brazo en los hombros de Chanyeol- Ya lo superaremos, en serio. Junmyeon ya tiene todo listo para ir a verlo mañana. Yixing y Jongin compraron muchas cosas también - Realmente tenía mucha pena.

_¿Qué?_

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que Kyungsoo haya muerto de la nada- Jongdae miró melancólico hacia la ventana.

**FIN.**


End file.
